


The Thin Line

by orphan_account



Category: Gakuen Heaven
Genre: AU, Authoress Pats His Head and Gives Him a Cookie, Blowjobs and Such, Fluff and Crack, Implied Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Poor Kazuki Doesn't Understand This Fuckery, Pre-Keita, Self-Indulgent OTP, Sexual Situations, Shameless Authoress Is Shameless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukihiko is not accustomed to being denied what he wants. He’s never had anyone, man, or woman, refuse to jump into bed with him. That is, until an irksome new student, who goes by the name of Endo, walks through the front doors of Bell Liberty Academy. Just who does this little freshman think he is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naruse Toots His Own Horn

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always loved the adversarial relationship between these two characters. Their constant arguing and bickering has always given me an old-married-couple vibe. They are two people who love to hate each other and hate to love each other. I’ve always wanted to see these two paired up.

Naruse Yukihiko stood in front of his bathroom mirror and studied his reflection. He was freshly showered and clean shaven. His long golden hair hung down his broad back in shiny wet locks.

He curled his upper lip to examine his teeth. A row of perfectly straight, blindingly white choppers greeted his eyes. That five hundred dollar bleaching treatment had been well worth it. He grinned and gave his reflection a thumbs up. He threw his shoulders back and puffed out his chest. His muscular pectorals were tipped with quarter sized, rose-colored nipples. Each succulent peak demanded attention, preferably with a skilled tongue. His well-defined arms were corded with long, elegant muscles from years of facing off on the tennis court. He was a barracuda, a predator, both on and off the court, and he was proud of that.

And Yukihiko was always one for attention. It didn’t matter from whom, just as long as he got it. It was never a problem. He had legions of adoring fans wherever he went. His tennis groupies, yes, he had groupies, would congregate on the bleachers and picnic tables to swoon and gush while he ran back and forth across the court, flawlessly serving the green, fuzzy balls over the net and defeating his opponents with little effort. His long hair, pulled back into a ponytail, would flip around his shoulders and he dipped and dove. His golden skin glistened with sweat. His expensive Polo shirts were masterfully tailored to accentuate his tapered, athletic frame. His tight, white tennis shorts showed off his long, strong, tanned legs. His reputation on the courts was legendary. He was undefeated, not only at Bell Liberty Academy, but all throughout the region.

When he played, he experienced a rush much like the kind of heady feeling he got from sex. It was the thrill of the hunt and Yukihiko thrived on it. He sought his opponent’s blood on the court and his conquest’s pleasure in the sheets. Much like a king, or a baron, they were his subjects, his servants, there to please him either by succumbing to his mighty tennis arm, or his sexual prowess.

He played his lovers like a fiddle. He made them sing, he made them beautiful, he made them shine brighter than the sun, and then he left them aching for more. Desperate for just one more moment of his glory.

He was a user, a homewrecker. A heart breaker through and through, but Yukihiko wore it as a badge of honor.

In the mirror, he studied his cock. It was a work of art, if he did say so himself. When soft, it dangled between his legs, pink and pretty. When erect, it was a force to be reckoned with. It stood tall, proud, and powerful. The mushroom shaped head of his glans flushed with blood, the long shaft wrapped in soft, velvety skin. Plump veins criss-crossed along the length and led to a pair of perfectly symmetrical balls. 

Yukihiko cupped them gently, groaning slightly as the touch sent a jolt of sensation through his groin. He fondled himself for a moment, reveling in the warmth that spread up into his abdomen and down his thighs. Blood rushed to his cock and it began to fill and swell. He removed his hand quickly, not wanting to take it any further. This was a typical daily routine for him. He liked to give himself a little tease. He loved the feel of a semi-engorged cock. Not enough to make it hard, his arousal spiking to the point where orgasm became necessary. But enough to fill it out slightly and give him warm tingles in his groin that would sit with him the rest of the day. It fueled his desire for conquest and made him feel sexy and powerful. And when the right pussy, or piece of ass came along, his partially swollen cock would throb and stiffen, ready to feel his lover's legs wrap around him, and take him inside with cries of surrender. 

Much like his tennis arm was a weapon on the courts, his cock was his weapon between the sheets. It not only provided him with mind-numbing orgasms, but it also drove his lovers to dizzying heights of ecstasy. It made them moan like two cent whores. It made them writhe and scream and cry out his name. It made them cum so hard, they forgot _their_ names. 

Satisfied with his appearance, he wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the bathroom, steam billowing out when he opened the door. He slipped on a pair of silky blue briefs, and pulled a pair of well-fitted khaki trousers out of his closet and a white button down shirt. He dressed quickly, unhooking his belt from the closet door and slipped it through the trouser's loops. He pulled on a pair of silk socks and shoved his feet into his leather loafers. Walking back to the bathroom, he blow dried and styled his hair, gathering the loose waves and tying them at the back of his head. Grabbing his upper classman blazer, he left the room to grace the world with his presence. 

 

* * *

 

On the other side of the building, the one person who had the power to topple Yukihiko Naruse from his pedestal and disrupt his perfect status as the Man Who Can Have Anyone He Wants, had emerged through the front doors of Bell Liberty Academy, bright-eyed, pink-cheeked, and sporting a freshman's jacket...


	2. First Day of School

Kazuki stood at the bottom of the brick steps that lead up to the double doors of Bell Liberty. Was he really going to go through with this charade? He was nervous, jittery. It wasn't befitting of an executive incognito, but there it was. His stomach churned and twisted and he wished he'd skipped that tall cup of cafeteria coffee. He wondered, not for the first time, if the students would be able to see through his facade. Kids were damn perceptive and had an uncanny knack of sniffing out a person's weakness, exploiting it for all it was worth. 

The Suzubishi heir stood in front of his mirror that morning, in a room he was not accustomed to sleeping in, taking in his school uniform with a critical eye. His mind raced in circles, wondering if he could pull this off. Actually pass for a student. Granted, he was only twenty years old, but one never knew. He still had a bit of a kid face. He surmised, at this point, it would be something he'd probably never grow out of. He looked young, he had that going for him.

He may not have been far from his own teen years, but he still wasn't a teenager anymore. Quite honestly, he had no idea how to act like one. This was an entirely new experience for him. The pressure to fit in skyrocketed his anxiety. Kazuki could face a room full of cutthroat executives and board members without breaking a sweat, but standing in front of the doors to the school that he was in charge of running, about to mingle with a bunch of puberty-ridden adolescents, had him squirming with unease. 

He tipped his head back, purple eyes staring at the pale blue sky, and blew out a breath, trying to expel his jitters right along with it. He flailed his limbs around in an attempt to shake away the antsy sensations. It helped a little. He lowered his head, glaring at the doors with determination.

_Okay, Kazuki, quit being such a baby and get your ass in there. Now is not the time to lose your composure. You have the power here. You could kick any one of these little rugrats out anytime you wished so what are you so worried about?_

Well, of course, he was simply worried about being found out, but there was a reason he was the heir of the Suzubishi Corporation instead of his older brother. There was a reason the superintendency of BL Academy was placed into Kazuki's hands and not his brother's. Kazuki was clever like a whip, off-the-charts intelligent, and possessed a savvy, charismatic personality that could change on the spot to suit any given situation. Those were traits his brother lacked. Yet, here he was trembling like a lost kitten. It was pathetic.  _What is wrong with me?_

It took every ounce of willpower he had just to lift his right foot up and place it on the first step. The next was only slightly easier. 

"Hey, you need help with anything?"

Kazuki nearly jumped out of his skin. He spun around and found himself face to face with a young red-haired kid, perched on a bike. Kazuki vaguely recognized him as Shunsuki Taki, the young first year who delivered the school paper every morning. 

The boy waved his hand in front of Kazuki's deer-in-the-headlights face, breaking him from his train of thought. "Hey, you deaf, or just dumb?"

Kazuki shook himself, feeling silly. "I - I'm sorry. I'm being rude. You just surprised me is all."

The kid grinned, flashing pointed canines. His green eyes sparkled. "No worries, man. I have that effect on people."

Kazuki smiled sheepishly, charmed. The kid always seemed to come off loud and obnoxious from afar, but he seemed nice enough. A little rough around the edges, but who wasn't these days? Kazuki jerked his thumb behind him. "I was just trying to work up my nerve to go in."

Taki waved his hand. "Eh, it's not so bad. Just don't let them know you're nervous. They're like sharks. They can smell the blood in the water." He cracked up as Kazuki's eyes widened, slapping his hand on the bike's handlebars. 

Kazuki huffed, blushing. "Well, okay. Thanks for the advice. I'll keep that in mind."

"You act like you've never gone to school before."

Kazuki paused, hesitant. "I - well, I actually haven't. I've been home schooled my whole life so..." He trailed off, looking away, unsure how to finish.

"Daaaamn," Taki drawled. The kid looked at him like he'd sprouted horns. "All's I can say to that is, good luck to ya." The little redhead lifted his butt off the seat, pressing down on the bike's foot pedals with sneakered feet. The wheels spun, catching in the gravel before the bicycle turned and Taki rode away, arm raised in farewell.

"Hey! Don't you have class?"

"Nah. I get the morning off. See ya!" 

Kazuki watched him disappear around the building. "No, you don't," he muttered. Oh, well. He'd address the issue of skipping class later. He walked up the final three steps, pausing in front of the door. His fingers curled around the handle, a deep breath, and then Suzubishi Kazuki opened the door and stepped inside for his first ever day of school.


End file.
